


It Would Have Been Easy

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Once, a long time ago, he failed to heed his own advice.





	It Would Have Been Easy

It would have been easy. Just a wave of the wand and two words.

I tell the students that there will come a day when they are faced with a choice between what is right and what is easy.

I know.

From bitter experience I know.

Long decades ago, I chose what was easy.

I assuaged my own guilt with platitudes.

"He's still a child."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

In truth, I knew even then.

It is our choices that make us who we are.

I'd seen his choices.

I should have killed Tom when I had the chance.


End file.
